leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:TwinleafShipping
---- TwinleafShipping (Japanese: ジュンヒカ JunHika, or DPライ主♀ DP RaiShu♀) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. A moderately popular Ship from conception (based primarily around ), it was made more so by Barry's inclusion. The name originally comes from their game counterparts, and , coming from the beginning town if the player chooses to play as the , long before this was made fact in the . It is considered to be the anime form of . Evidence The following list is a summary of points in the Pokémon anime that the majority of TwinleafShippers believe to indicate possible romantic feelings between Barry and Dawn. Unlike or , these points have not yet been debated extensively, and the following summaries can at this point only be considered to be showing how TwinleafShippers interpret events, not as being a conclusive interpretation agreed upon by all. Dawn's hints * Barry's Busting Out All Over! :* Dawn is surprised to see Barry again. Dawn also remembers a previous Town Festival in which Barry did a duet with an Exploud. She then becomes angry because Barry didn't remember her from when they were little kids in Twinleaf Town. When she noticed Barry's new Pokétch, she jumped up and grabbed his hand. When she saw Barry's Empoleon launch a powerful Hydro Cannon, she was the only one out of the three smiling and commenting how powerful the attack was. * Jumping Rocket Ship! :* Dawn convinced Barry to take a group picture with them. :* Dawn was trying to cheer Barry up when Jessie was yelling at him. :* Dawn was still trying to see if Barry remembered her from their childhood, but he didn't and she started to become depressed. :* After Meowth attacks Ash, Barry and Empoleon, Dawn is seen kneeling beside Barry with her hands on his shoulder. * Steeling Peace Of Mind! :* While looking for Barry on Iron Island, Dawn says, "I hope Barry is okay." * Saving the World From Ruins! :* When Ash asked Dawn if she needed help getting Barry out of the hole, she insisted she do it herself. * To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! :* When Dawn enters her Ambipom she says that Ambipom would be perfect to enter because Barry wanted her to. * Challenging a Towering Figure! :* Dawn tells Ash she is going to fine him, copying Barry's saying. * League Unleashed! :* Dawn takes interest when Barry mentions he's developed a strategy for his battle. Even after Barry leaves, Dawn continues to wonder what Pokémon Barry will use. * Casting a Paul on Barry! :* After Barry bumps into Dawn and threatens to fine her, Dawn briefly blushes before arguing that the collision was Barry's fault. :* When Barry tells Dawn that he wants to talk to Paul, Dawn warns him that Paul will probably brush him off. Even after Barry assures her that won't happen, Dawn persists and says that Paul might call him "pathetic". She also tries to stop him when he runs off. Some Twinleafshippers interpret this as Dawn looking out for Barry's feelings and not wanting him to get hurt. :* Dawn is the only one to ask Barry what he means when he says that his online trainer data is useless for Paul to look at. Even Paul himself did not seem phased by the comment. :* Dawn stands directly behind Barry as he researches Paul's online trainer data. She then asks him specifically if he's been able to find anything, even though Ash was also researching at the time. :* When Barry and Ash both say they'll "just go for it!", Dawn turns towards Barry and adds "like you're going for broke". :* Dawn is visibly concerned when Barry's Skarmory and Empoleon face type disadvantages during Barry's battle with Paul. Barry's hints * Barry's Busting Out All Over! :* Barry seemed to enjoy when Dawn was admiring his Pokétch and started showing it off to her. * Jumping Rocket Ship! '' :* When their Pokémon go missing, Barry only blames Ash and not Dawn. * ''Saving the World From Ruins! :* When Barry saw Dawn outside of the hole, he was thrilled. * Stopped in the Name of Love! :* When Dawn talks about how exciting it would be to have a , Barry notices this and tells her about how great it is when it evolves into an which makes her even more excited. Some TwinleafShippers believe that Barry wanted to see Dawn happy. * Old Rivals, New Tricks! :* Barry watches both and in the Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Contest and throughout the contest he commented on Dawn and Ambipom, and even though he seemed to cheer on Kenny during most of the contest, he is seen looking sad because of Dawn's loss. Then when Dawn says she is fine with the fact that she lost Barry is seen smiling at her. At the end of the episode Barry tells Dawn that she should enter Ambipom in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament because he thinks that the two of them would make a great pair so she agrees to enter. Some TwinleafShippers believe that Barry had wanted her to enter so that it would get her mind off her loss. * To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! :* When Dawn says she doesn't know the rules of Pokémon Ping Pong, Barry insists on telling her the rules. When Dawn says she will do it, he is really excited. * Historical Mystery Tour! :* When Barry says he is at the festival to win the Pokémon Battle Event he tells Dawn he wants her to referee his practice match with Ash. :* At the end of the episode, Barry says he wants Dawn to see his battle with Ash. * Challenging a Towering Figure! :* When Dawn says that the reason she wanted to become a coordinator was because of her mom, Barry says that he can relate because he feels the exact same way about his dad. * Fighting Ire with Fire! :* Upon hearing about the Grand Festival, Barry got excited and told Dawn to do her best. * League Unleashed! :* After bumping into Ash, Barry looks directly at Dawn and tells her that he has developed the perfect strategy for his upcoming battle. :* Barry asks for Dawn's opinion on the rumored Darkrai Trainer. He then becomes frustrated when she does not immediately reply, her attention focused on Ash's battle. * Casting a Paul on Barry! :* For the first time, Barry bumps into Dawn. After they both recover, he leans towards her and threatens to fine her. :* When Dawn warns Barry that Paul will likely brush him off, Barry becomes flustered. For the remainder of the conversation, Barry looks only at Dawn, and before leaving, says he will prove to her that Paul knows who he is. :* Barry stops his online research and turns to face Dawn when she asks if he has found any information on Paul. * Familiarity Breeds Strategy! :* When approached by Dawn and Paul, Barry immediately asks Dawn if she was trying to figure out which Pokémon Paul would use in the upcoming battle. * Battling a Thaw in Relations! :* Barry runs past Dawn and Brock after Ash's battle, but only seems to notice Dawn. He exclaims, "Whoa, Dawn!" before asking if she's seen Ash. Other hints * Barry often addresses Dawn and asks for her opinion on things, such as in Historical Mystery Tour! and League Unleashed!. Similarities * Both are from Twinleaf Town. * Both have owned a Pokétch. * Both chose as their starter Pokémon. * Both have a parent who has achieved fame or wide recognition. Barry's father is a member of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, while Dawn's mother is a former Top Coordinator. Alternate names * FutabaShipping - the original name before Futaba was translated into Twinleaf.